


Treasures

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [24]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Bilbo has a treasure too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October: Smaug

Why do they bother me? I care not for their loud voices or their claims of ownership of this mountain. I am here with my treasure. It is simple. It is mine and I shall destroy them all again if they try to take one bit of it from me – one single bit!

The one with the hairy feet entertains me. He is not like the others. He cares not for my treasure. He has a treasure of his own – I can sense it though I cannot see it. It calls to him much as my treasure calls to me.


End file.
